


Small Hands

by extraordinary



Series: Unusual Arrangements [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: DID I MENTION PWP, Established Relationship, Fisting, Haru & Rin are in a steady relationship (& Nagisa joins them sometimes), Kind of Masochist!Rin, M/M, Mentions of Hazuki Nagisa/Ryugazaki Rei (rocky relationship), Other, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's where Nagisa eventually came in.  </p><p>(aka The One Where Nagisa Fists Rin While Haru Watches & Sketches Them, also known as The One Where Haru And Rin Compete To See Who Can Bring Nagisa Off First)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, here's what you can expect: Haru and Rin in a healthy, loving & committed relationship. Eventual Harurinpics implied. 
> 
> Except, sometimes Nagisa joins them in bed because of reasons. 
> 
> ... DID I MENTION FISTING? 
> 
> INCLUDES: Vague kinks and - 100% consensual - bedroom negotiations between legal adults. Mentions of a rocky on-again-off-again relationship between Nagisa and Rei. Teeny tiny hints of Nagisa having a little soft spot for Haru-chan, maybe, if you squint? Also includes Nagisa kissing like a porn star & bedroom sharkbait races.)

  
Rin eagerly let himself sink deeper into the pillows on the bed, allowing his legs to fall open slightly in a relaxed sprawl across the sheets and creating the necessary space for Nagisa to crawl up there with him. Nagisa wasted no time in making himself comfortable, confidently bending and spreading Rin's knees further without a hint of hesitation.

  
Rin's cock was already well on its way to embarrassingly hard and Nagisa hadn't even properly touched him yet. Nagisa seemed quite pleased with this development, no doubt taking it as a compliment, so Rin was determined not to let the heat rapidly spreading across his face turn into a full-blown mortifying blush. _That little---_

  
"Haru-chan, have you got any more pillows?"

  
Distracted by the unexpected question, Rin belatedly followed Nagisa's gaze just in time to catch Haru's one armed shrug. "No. Rin's hogging them all."

  
Their eyes met over the edge of the sketchbook in Haru's lap. Rin grinned at him widely, but found himself unable to endure the full effect of that heated gaze just yet and quickly averted his eyes. His cock twitched impatiently on his stomach. He could feel the flush on his face spread slowly but surely across his entire body under Haru's scrutiny, right down to his very toes.

  
Why were they all still _talking_? Rin suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was the only one in the room who was completely naked.  He tried desperately not to squirm with impatience.

  
"Oi, Rin-chan," Nagisa shot him a knowing look, lightly patting him on the knee to reclaim his full attention. "Gimme one of your pillows!"

  
"Why? I'm comfortable." Rin grumbled up at him, halfheartedly swatting at the hand on his knee. "Get on with it already."

  
There was a loud sigh from the desk. Nagisa and Rin both ignored it in favour of glaring at each other.  

  
"Rin-chan, you can be so stubborn. I'm not moving an inch until you hand over that pillow!"

  
"Make me,"  Rin realised his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but it was too late to take them back now. Challenging Nagisa was never a good idea. Doing so while completely naked, propped up underneath him on the bed with an insistent hard-on was an even worse idea.

  
With a confident smirk Nagisa promptly closed his fist tightly around Rin's aching cock. The palm of Nagisa's hand was too dry to be entirely comfortable, but after that initial firm squeeze his touch had turned light enough to make the teasing strokes up and down Rin's length feel mind-numbingly good. "Like this, Rin-chan?"

  
It took Rin an embarrassingly long moment before he managed to prop himself up on his elbows in order to wordlessly allow Nagisa to pull one of the pillows out from under him.  Nagisa rewarded him for his good behaviour with a playful kiss to the tip of his nose.

  
They quickly renegotiated their limbs into a comfortable position on the bed; Rin repositioning himself to lie flat on his back while Nagisa moved the pillow he'd won in between them before unabashedly ordering, "Lift your hips up a little!" and using it to prop up Rin's lower body at a slight angle. The remaining pillow was used to support Rin's head and at the same time prevent him from banging it into the headboard should it come to that later.

  
When they were both comfortable again Nagisa unexpectedly leaned forward for a long kiss. Rin's eyes closed of their own accord, enjoying the contrasting feelings of the fabric of Nagisa's shirt brushing lightly against his chest and the heat of Nagisa's own arousal pressed insistently into his thigh. His kisses felt very different from Haru's; far more tongue and teeth in a way that was almost obscene, but never once failed to make Rin feel lightheaded. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering where Nagisa had learned to kiss like a fucking porn star.

  
Nagisa's weight steadily bearing down on him forced Rin's legs to part even wider to accommodate the smaller body on top of his own in a way that was slowly driving him crazy with desire.

  
Distantly, Rin registered Haru muttering something about having to start all over again now.  The familiar sound of Haru turning a page in his sketchbook was oddly loud in the confines of the room. It served to sooth Rin's jittery nerves, however.

  
Rin smiled and sighed into the kiss, pulling Nagisa's body closer and grinding his hips upwards in search of some much needed friction.  

  
Nagisa finally took pity on him, reluctantly breaking the kiss and moving back down Rin's body before settling himself in between Rin's spread legs once more. Running a soothing finger along the inside of a pale thigh, he regarded Rin solemnly.

  
"Are you sure you don't want Haru-chan to do this instead?"

  
Rin hesitated.  

  
It wouldn't be fair to lie to Nagisa, but he wasn't quite sure how to explain himself without causing offense either. He _had_ originally wanted Haru to be the one to do this to him, but when Rin had first managed to stumble through his shameful request Haru had given him a surprised look before eventually shaking his head and quietly refusing.

  
Ever since they'd started sleeping together, Rin had quickly learned that there were some things Haru simply didn't want to do. No amount of reasoning or begging would change his stubborn water-obsessed boyfriend's mind once it had been made up, and to be fair... Rin wouldn't have him any other way.

  
Despite the fact that Haru definitely wasn't shy about letting Rin know when he didn't approve of something (and Haru was certainly capable of making up his mind within seconds when it came to most mundane things), he seemed to instinctively know when something was particularly important to Rin. Haru always considered _those_ requests with great care, sometimes even taking days before sharing his final decision on the matter with Rin.

  
The first time Haru had abruptly left the room in the middle of a steamy make-out session, leaving a bewildered Rin propped up awkwardly against the kitchen counter and mumbling about needing to go out for a run and think, Rin had been beyond himself with worry. In all of the scenarios he'd dreamed up within the confines of his overactive teenage imagination, he hadn't quite expected Haru to react so strongly to his mindless plea to be fucked hard against the counter with his pants pushed down and just Haru's spit for lubrication.

  
Thinking back on it now, he felt a little guilty about the shameless way he'd moaned into Haru's ear, begging to be used roughly and babbling about wanting it to hurt. He'd selfishly thought the way Haru had frozen up in shock meant he was right on board with Rin's fantasy, that he simply needed a little more encouragement, just a little push... Rin hadn't realised at all that he'd actually been making things _worse_.

  
Later, when his hard-on had finally subsided and the fog in his head had cleared, he'd realised what had unsettled Haru and had sent him literally and figuratively running from the room. But understanding what had happened hadn't made waiting for Haru to come home any easier. Rin had been walking on pins and needles until his return, desperately sending him a slew of text messages before realising Haru hadn't even taken his phone with him.

  
They'd worked things out, of course.

  
Slowly but surely their relationship had matured until they were as familiar with each other's boundaries, in _and_ out of the bedroom, as they were with back of their own hands. Rin respected Haru's reluctance to hurt him, even if Rin sometimes _really_ wanted him to. Haru's refusal didn't mean Haru did not love him, after all. Rin knew that deep down Haru wanted him to have _everything_ he desired. Sometimes he just didn't feel comfortable being the one to deliver certain aspects of that himself.

  
That's where Nagisa eventually came in.

  
Nagisa, who had helped bring them back together by starting up the Iwatobi S.C. back in high school.  

  
Nagisa who, despite actually having been the one to steal Haru's first kiss, was single-handedly responsible for tricking a freshly scouted Rin into confessing his feelings and finally asking a pleasantly shocked Haru out on an bitterly cold afternoon at the beach. (Up until that point he'd always thought Haru would end up with Makoto.)

  
Nagisa who had been the one to cheerfully help Rin figure out where to take Haru on their very first date, and later kept a furiously blushing Rin from passing out while buying his first package of condoms. He'd even picked out a bottle of lubricant and casually dropped it on the counter while Rin was too busy fidgeting with his wallet and avoiding the cashier's eyes. 

  
Nagisa who had always had an alarming tendency to worm his way into both of their hearts... and more recently, occasionally their bed. It had happened regularly enough for Rin to be completely comfortable with Nagisa's hand on his cock, but not quite regularly enough for the novelty to have worn off. Nagisa only ever joined them when things weren't going very well in his on-again-off-again relationship with Rei. Their arrangement had started out as a way to distract an upset and lonely Nagisa after a particularly rough break-up, after all. Well, Rin had simply offered to let Nagisa stay at their two-bedroom apartment - keeping up appearances, you know -  in Tokyo until he got his feet back under him. It originally _hadn't_ been about sex at all.

  
That part had kind of just happened.

  
At first, the things Rin secretly craved but Haru wasn't willing to do to him himself hadn't even come up. Even now when they'd all become _very_ comfortable with each other, and there were barely any remaining secrets between them, it had never been explicitly stated that _that_ was what they were doing.

  
But Nagisa definitely must've had a inkling by now. He had to wonder what they were getting out of it, right?

  
Nagisa, that infuriating bastard, who was currently watching him with an unbearably understanding smile on his face. "...Rin-chan?"

  
The sound of Haru's chair creaking broke the tension.

  
"We've tried that," Haru allowed, busying himself with the eraser on his pencil for a moment before continuing. "Your hands are a lot smaller."

  
"I told you to get on with it, didn't I?" Rin, whose erection had surprisingly not wilted during their stare-off, prodded Nagisa's side with the heel of his foot. "Do I not look enthusiastic enough to you? It's embarrassing getting this fucking hard before we've even started, you know."

  
"All right, all right... " Seemingly convinced, Nagisa scooted backwards a little more and lowered himself down until his lips were mere centimeters away from the tip of Rin's cock. "You're so bossy!"

  
Rin successfully prevented himself from squirming pathetically while Nagisa hovered over him. That hot breath on his aching cock felt _so fucking good_. "...N'gisa!"

  
"Stop moving around so much." Haru commented helpfully. "Now I've got to start a new sketch. _Again_."

  
"Haru, you're really not help---!" Rin's complaints were cut off with a gasp as Nagisa's hovering lips finally closed around the head of Rin's length and sucked him hard. He tried hard to keep himself from blatantly thrusting up into Nagisa's mouth, focusing instead on the hot little puffs of air tickling the sensitive - hairless - skin at the base of his cock as Nagisa easily swallowed his way down. Damn it, he was _way_ too good at that.

  
"D-don't you dare stop," Rin fought to keep is eyes open as Nagisa's skilled fingers took hold of the base of his cock and started sucking him earnestly. Meeting Haru's gaze once more across the room, he arched his back off of the mattress in what must've been a ridiculously lewd display for Haru's benefit. Mindful to keep his arms from blocking the view, Rin appreciatively threaded his fingers through the curls at the nape of Nagisa's neck. "That feels _so_ fucking good."

  
Rin swore he could feel Nagisa smiling around the head of his cock before resuming a steady rhythm up and down. _That cocky little---!_

  
Haru's chair creaked again, temporarily cutting through the wet sounds and groans coming from the bed. Rin made sure to keep his eyes on him, smirking as it became obvious why Haru was squirming around so uncomfortably.

  
Nagisa, clearly pleased by Haru's rapt attention, reluctantly slid off of Rin's cock with an obscenely loud _pop_ before nuzzling his nose tenderly into Rin's thigh to catch his breath. He pressed a trail of wet kisses to the pale skin there, before shamelessly wiping his mouth with one hand and fondling Rin's balls with the other. "Just 'good'?"

  
"Stop teasing him, Nagisa." Haru interjected with a fond smile. "You know he loved it."

  
" _Thank you_." Rin huffed breathlessly. "You heard him, Nagisa."

  
Nagisa, who'd been resting his head on Rin's bent knee, grinned cheekily up at Haru.  "Did you get a good sketch of that, Haru-chan?"

  
Surprised at being caught out, Haru averted his gaze before admitting: "I got distracted."

  
"Well, make sure to get the next part!" Laughing, Nagisa reached for the bottle of lube that had been waiting at the foot of the bed. Resettling himself into his original crossed-legged sitting position between Rin's legs, he squeezed out a generous amount of the clear gel into the palm of his left hand and waited for it to take on a more pleasant temperature. He looked a little bit like a painter, applying a new colour to his palette.

  
Rin swallowed. They'd done this part plenty of times before, but the end game was completely different this time...

  
Nagisa met his eyes reassuringly as he dipped the fingers of his right hand into his open palm, carefully coating them with lubricant before reaching down in between Rin's legs. The room was suddenly quiet again, the sound of Haru's pencil scratching gently across the page of his sketch book filled the air around them.

  
Rin sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to simply focus on the relaxing little circles Nagisa's fingers were drawing around his rim. Really, Nagisa was being unnecessarily gentle... It's not like Rin was _nervous_. At all. Nope.

  
He could definitely _handle it_.

  
Sensing Rin's irritation, Nagisa stilled his fingers completely and frowned. "Don't be impatient, Rin-chan. Remember what we agreed on."

  
Even Nagisa had been reluctant to agree with Rin's request this time. Unlike the very first time with Haru's belt, or that time with the restraints and makeshift gag when Rin had wanted to be denied any relief, _this_ was something Nagisa had no experience with. He was all right with hurting Rin as long as there was no chance of him causing any permanent damage, but he'd only agreed to go along with Rin's wishes as long as Rin promised to let him know _the moment_ Nagisa hurt him.

  
They'd even researched it online together this time, while Haru made dinner for the three of them, resulting in Nagisa trimming his nails extra carefully right before joining them almost hesitantly in their bedroom. (Technically, this was Haru's bedroom. But he and Rin shared the modestly sized bed there every night. Rin's bedroom, better known as the guest room among their friends, was simply there for show. Or the occasional lover's spat. _And of course, Nagisa_.)

  
Turning his head stubbornly to the side, Rin nodded grudgingly into Haru's pillow.

   
" _I know_."

  
"Then stop complaining!" With that, Nagisa pressed two fingers inside without a hint of a warning.

  
"Fuck!"

  
Rin nearly arched off of the bed in surprise. Nagisa showed him no mercy, sliding his fingers out completely and immediately pressing them back in as deep as he could.

  
"Did that hurt?" He teased, this time pressing only the tip of his fingers inside and gently swirling them around to thoroughly coat the puckered opening with more lube.

  
Rin bit back a whimper, glaring up at Nagisa as well as he could but his cock was already starting to traitorously leak pre-cum onto his stomach.

  
There was no doubt about it.

  
It _had_ hurt a little, but Rin had obviously enjoyed it.

  
Nagisa pouted, removing his fingers momentarily to apply more of the lube waiting in the palm of his other hand before slowly sliding them back into Rin's body. "You're supposed to tell me when it hurts."

  
"It doesn't hurt anymore _now_ ," Rin managed to ground out between stubbornly clenched teeth. "Keep going."

  
Nagisa obliged him; this time alternating between gentle stretching movements and quick, hard thrusts. Each time Rin's hips started lifting off the bed on their own accord, Nagisa would carefully remove his fingers to draw more circles around Rin's sensitive opening instead.

  
It felt good. So very good.

  
"Rin, pull your knees up," Haru suggested, or rather, ordered. "Against your chest."

  
"I thought we weren't supposed to --- _oh, fucking hell, Nagisa!_ \--- move around too much?"

  
"Just do it," Haru retorted, sounding perfectly unaffected. But he couldn't hide the way his hands were clutching the sketchbook in his lap so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Nor could he hide the way his pupils were blown wide in arrousal, eclipsing the blue of his eyes almost completely.

  
Rin did as he was told, and was rewarded by Nagisa's fingers sliding in just a little further. This time his fingertips brushed Rin's prostate faintly. Rin gasped as Nagisa hummed victoriously and curled his fingers to press a little harder against that sensitive spot. "There?"

  
Rin nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Nagisa smiled and continued to smoothly slide two fingers in and out of Rin, aiming for his prostate and massaging it lightly with each thrust. Nagisa's hands were a lot smaller than Haru's, and the sensation of his finger pads gently dragging across that sensitive spot deep inside him felt very different from the way Haru usually fingered him. Of course, Haru knew _exactly_ how to find that spot and effortlessly reduce him to a quivering mess without any help from Rin. He could reach a lot deeper, too.

  
But what Nagisa lacked in size, he certainly made up for with his enthusiasm. Each time Nagisa teasingly brushed that spot just so, Rin's stomach tightened almost uncomfortable -  the sensation was a little similar to the one he'd get on a rollercoaster or a descending plane. It felt strange, unsettling _and_ exhilarating at the same time.

  
As if sensing Rin's wandering thoughts Nagisa added a third finger on his next slide inwards. Watching Rin closely for any signs of discomfort, he slid his fingers all the way in before stilling his movement and allowing Rin's body to adjust.

  
Frustrated with Nagisa's slow pace, Rin rolled his hips impatiently to encourage the little tease to start moving. Nagisa simply had a way of making him forget he was supposed to feel self-conscious about these things.

  
" _Come on_..."

  
"Just a little longer." Haru chided him, putting his sketchbook and pen down on the desk before getting up to sit on the floor next to the bed instead. He reached out a hand to soothingly pat Rin's trembling knee, then let it slide down to rest on a pale hip. "Don't rush it, Nagisa."

  
Haru's touch, and the faint scent of chlorine that followed him around everywhere, was far more comforting than Rin had expected. He felt himself involuntarily relax back into the pillow.

  
Nagisa seemed to take that as his cue to add a fourth finger.

  
"Ah!"

  
_What the---_! He hadn't been expecting that!

  
Rin hissed at the unexpected stretch, his right hand blindly reaching for Haru's palm on his hip. Nagisa didn't stop this time, though. He shared an unreadable look with Haru before continuing a steady press forward, but to Rin's great relief he _did_ start using his other hand to stroke his neglected erection. The palm of Nagisa's hand was still pleasantly slicked by the lube he'd applied earlier and before long Rin's body had grown used to the extra stretch.

  
Haru laced their fingers together, leaning down for a chaste kiss. "Okay?"

  
Rin nodded breathlessly. He couldn't speak.

  
_Four fingers_.

  
That was as far as Haru'd gone the one time he and Haru had tried this on their own.

  
Four fingers, and Rin hadn't been able to keep from tearing up or bite back a pathetic whimper. He'd tried to explain that it felt _good_ , that he wanted more, just a little more, but Haru had very slowly extracted himself from Rin's grip and called an end to their experimentation.

  
Nagisa's hands were smaller, though.  

  
He could definitely take a little more. Right?

  
They were _so close_.

  
"Nagisa," Haru's voice broke through the haze in Rin's mind. "I think it's time for the glove and towel."

  
Rin balked at the embarrassingly loud wet sound his body made as Nagisa slowly slipped his fingers back out. Haru simply squeezed Rin's sweaty hand, reaching his other arm out to hand Nagisa the bottle of lube that had fallen off of the bed during their earlier antics.

  
Some kind of unspoken agreement passed between Haru and Nagisa while the latter spread lube onto his now gloved hand. Nagisa scooted back a little, seating himself precariously close to the edge of the bed as Haru got up from the floor and climbed up on it himself.

  
Finally catching on, Rin wordlessly allowed Haru to settle against the headboard behind him. Bracing himself on his elbows, Rin tried to make himself comfortable in Haru's lap while Nagisa repositioned the pillow - this time with a soft bath towel wrapped around it - beneath Rin's hips with his ungloved hand.

  
"Ready, Rin?" Haru breathed huskily into his ear, sliding his arms around Rin's torso and holding up one of his knees for him with one arm while gently tracing a finger up and down the length of Rin's almost painfully hard cock with the other.

  
"Y-yeah," Rin swallowed before continuing, "Go for it, Nagisa."

  
Nagisa once again leaned forward to share a long and heated kiss with Rin, using his weight to press Rin down into the mattress and deeper into Haru's lap. Rin moaned into Nagisa's mouth, rocking his hips upwards for more delicious friction. Nagisa's shirt was rubbing maddeningly against Rin's nipples with every breath he took.

  
Too soon, Nagisa broke away to share a kiss with Haru instead. Rin looked up at them with heavy eyes. He loved watching the way Haru would always allow Nagisa to dominate their kisses, letting Nagisa's tongue fuck his mouth in a way he'd never allow from Rin without a fight. Give Nagisa and inch, and he'd take a mile. He had Haru wrapped completely around his finger.

  
Rin spared a moment to wonder if Rei knew about them, about this... their strange arrangement with Nagisa. Did Rei know how Nagisa kissed Haru, demanding and surprisingly controlling yet playful all at once? Had _Rei_ taught him how to kiss like that?

  
When _would_ they make up again this time?

  
Those were all things that fell under the unspoken rule of " _Do Not Talk About Rei-chan_ ", however.

Rin quickly shook his head to dispel such serious thoughts, focusing once more on the increasingly debauched looking Haru above him.

  
As if sensing Rin's renewed gaze on them, Nagisa reluctantly left a disheveled and panting Haru behind as he made his way back down to sit in between Rin's legs. Rin took the opportunity to slide down further into Haru's lap and admire the way he looked right then, completely undone by a single kiss.

  
Haru's hair was a mess. His parted lips were red and shiny with saliva. His eyes were shining brightly with arousal.

  
He looked so fucking _gorgeous_.

  
Rin could not believe how lucky he was to be loved by this man. He grinned up at Haru, reaching out to trace a finger along the line of Haru's handsome jaw before running his thumb across those irresistible swollen red lips.

  
Haru looked down at him with a tender smile, leaning into Rin's touch with a sigh.

  
"Rin-chan...?" The moment was broken and Rin's eyes fluttered shut in surprise as he felt the insistent press of Nagisa's gloved fingers entering his body. This time, Nagisa had started out with three fingers instead of two. The latex of the gloves felt strangely cool after he'd gotten used to the skin on skin contact from before, but it wasn't unpleasant. "You okay?"

  
"Better than okay," Rin assured him, slowly opening his eyes again. "Keep going."

  
Nagisa nodded, frowning in concentration and adding a fourth finger very slowly. It was just his pinky, but the difference felt enormous.

  
Rin's entire body was buzzing with pleasure. He bit his lip, riding out the intense waves of pleasure threatening to overwhelm him.

  
" _F-fuck_..."

  
Four fingers.

  
They were already back to four fingers...

  
Rin felt great. The feeling of being stretched so far was strangely addictive. His foot twitched involuntarily, prompting Haru's hand on his cock to start moving again at a torturous, slow pace.

  
"Mmm. Feels good," Rin sighed, contently leaning back against Haru's stomach.  " _Really good_."

  
"Rin," Haru's breath ruffled Rin's hair. "One more?"

  
He wasn't sure he could speak, so he simply nodded. It was slightly awkward watching Nagisa's hand move in and out of his body, so he made sure to keep his gaze locked on Haru's unreadable face instead.

  
Rin heard rather than felt Nagisa take a shaky breath before a thumb slipped in alongside the other fingers already pushed deep within his body. Nagisa's free hand was clutching his thigh painfully, but it was a rather welcome distraction from his throbbing ass.

  
" _Ah!_ " Rin gasped, unable to fight back a pained groan as the sensation of being stretched further than he'd ever been before overwhelmed him. "Fuck! Nagisa!"

  
"Rin-chan, are you okay?"

  
"Holy shit," Rin moaned helplessly, thrashing his head back sharply into Haru's abdomen.  " _Fuck!_ "

  
"Rin?" Haru's hand on his cock faltered. Rin wasn't surprised to see his worried face frowning down at him when he finally managed to pry his eyes back open. "Talk to us."

  
"I'm good," Rin managed to gasp. "Don't stop now."

  
It _had_ fucking hurt at first. But the incredible feeling of being filled so completely quickly drowned out any lingering spikes of pain.

  
"More lube?" Nagisa offered, sounding rather breathless himself. "Rin-chan, give us something to work with here."

  
"I'm _fine_."

  
"Are you sure, Rin?"

  
"Yes," Rin rolled his eyes, glad he'd finally managed to catch his breath. "M-maybe just a little more lube... "

  
Nagisa quickly handed Haru the bottle. Haru unabashedly squirted a healthy dollop of the cold liquid on top of Nagisa's wrist. Some of it dripped down on Rin's ass, making him jump slightly. The movement caused Nagisa's hand to press against some very interesting parts of Rin's insides. Both of them gasped.

  
"H-haru!" Rin snapped as soon as he'd regained control of his tongue. " _Jerk_!"

  
"Sorry," Haru muttered, although he didn't sound very sorry at all. He did squeeze Rin's cock encouragingly, however.

Combined with the amazing sensation of Nagisa's free hand tentatively rubbing more lube around the sensitive ring of muscles where his other palm had disappeared completely into Rin's body, Rin had to fight not to come right there and then.

  
He could honestly not remember the last time he'd been this turned on.

  
"I'm really close!" Rin warned them hoarsely. "Haru, _stop_! It's too much!"

  
Thankfully, Haru's hand stopped jerking him off immediately. It settled under Rin's other knee instead, securely holding both of his legs up and open for Nagisa.

  
Rin was shocked to realise tears were steadily gathering in the corner of is eyes before brimming over and sliding down his cheeks. It would've been humiliating if Rin wasn't _so damn turned on_.  

  
For a moment nobody moved, until Haru carefully untangled one of his hands from Rin's knee to wordlessly wipe the embarrassing tears away. Nagisa, that idiot, gently pressed a bunch of kisses into Rin's knee. "Rin-chan..."

  
"Nagisa, you're not going to break me. _Move_."

  
Very tentatively, Nagisa started rotating his wrist. He'd seen Rin cry during sex before, but it still unsettled him a little.  "L-like this?"

  
Surprisingly enough, the one who moaned first when Nagisa started moving was _Haru_. Rin wasn't far behind him, however.

  
Rin could feel every little movement Nagisa made. The way his knuckles brushed all the right places felt incredible.

  
_Fuck_.

  
"This is amazing, Rin-chan!"

  
"S-shut up," Rin begged him, glaring up at Nagisa's outrageously excited face. "Don't say anythi---!"

  
"I believe I can say whatever I want while I have my hand in your ass." Nagisa retorted, giving a particularly sharp twist. "Look at you... _You're so sexy, Rin-chan._ "

  
The tears were starting to come harder now. Rin's vision had turned entirely blurry. Haru simply continued to wipe them away and pressed a soothing kiss into his hair. It was infuriating, how gentle Haru could be with him sometimes.

  
"N- _Nagisa_!"

  
"It's in so deep," Nagisa teased him relentlessly. "I'm almost worried you will never give my hand back!"

  
"Nagisa, s-seriously," Rin complained, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to block out Nagisa's horrid teasing and resolutely ignoring the gentle rocking of Haru's silent laughter against his back. " _Stop talking_."

  
"You're so mean, Rin-chan!" Nagisa complained. He did stop making lewd comments, though.

  
Rin could feel him tentatively ball his hand into a fist. It was undoubtedly a very strange sensation, but despite all of the tears and embarrassment Rin felt completely relaxed. His legs were trembling faintly in Haru's sure grip, but there wasn't a tense muscle left in his entire body. Not a single one.

  
Well, except perhaps for his dick. If that counted.

  
Rin didn't think it did.

  
He had wanted this, for a shamefully long time now, and he was incredibly grateful to Haru and Nagisa for helping him experience it.

  
"Rin," Haru was saying, sounding far away. "I think you've had enough."

  
Rin's eyes closed of their own accord at the sound of Haru's voice. He nodded tiredly into the warmth of Haru's stomach.  
His body felt completely boneless now.

  
"Haru-chan? Should I stop?"

  
Rin could easily _hear_ the massive pout in Nagisa's voice as he leaned down over him in concern. He opened his eyes slowly to smile up at him. "I'm _f-fine_... it feels good."

  
"If you say so!"

  
Nagisa beamed back at him, leaning down even further to playfully bite the tip of his nose.

  
"I still think you've had enough for today," Haru insisted quietly. "Nagisa, hold still for a while."

  
Nagisa did as he was told, and then suddenly Haru was pulling Rin up a little more securely against his chest. Nagisa's hand slipped out halfway as a result, but at a quick nod of Haru's head he gently pushed it back inside. This time the movement caused Nagisa to brush his prostate hard enough for Rin to see stars.

  
"Haru," Rin whimpered, craning his neck in a failed attempt to catch Haru's gaze. They were too close now for Rin to be able to look at him. "Haru... _Please_."

  
"Be patient..." Haru's voice whispered into his hair. It tickled. "Almost there."

  
"Please."

  
He felt Haru nod once, and that's when Nagisa started moving his fist in synch with Haru's loose grip around Rin's cock.

  
Nagisa pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in with a punishing pressure in all the right places. The thrusts weren't tentative anymore, and they came quickly one after the other.  If Rin thought it had felt amazing before, he had no words to describe the pleasure he was experiencing now.

  
"Oh," Rin gasped. "Oh, fuck. _Yes_. Don't stop!"

  
He slowly became aware of a growing wet spot pressed against his lower back where Haru's  trapped erection had been a while ago, but he didn't have the pressence of mind to figure out exactly when Haru _had come in his pants simply by watching Rin get fisted by Nagisa_.

  
Had Rin been that out of it?! He couldn't believe he'd missed _that_!

  
The knowledge that Haru had enjoyed watching him being fisted enough to come in his pants like a teenager was what set Rin over the edge. With a weak cry he came all over his own stomach and Haru's hand.

  
"Haru-chan, that was _awesome_!"

  
Despite Nagisa's enthusiastic words, he carefully held still while they both waited for the waves of Rin's orgasm to pass. Rin was a complete mess. He could only lay there, boneless, gasping for air like a drowning man, feeling increasingly sweaty and sticky.

  
To be honest, Rin was surprised he was still conscious at all.

  
He barely managed to lift an eyebrow when he noticed Haru was licking Rin's cum off his hand while Nagisa playfully made faces at them. He blinked up at them stupidly.

  
When exactly had he slid down that far back down onto the mattress?

  
"Hey, Rin-chan. Can I remove my hand now?"

  
Rin blinked a couple more times, trying to take stock of his own body. He stared up at Haru for help.

  
"Uh," Haru hesitated for a moment. "There's a towel."

  
"Rin-chan?"

  
Rin simply shrugged. He was beyond embarrassment at this point.

  
"Okay, well," Nagisa bit his lip. He uncurled his fist excruciatingly slowly. "Here goes?"

  
Rin's body almost fought to keep Nagisa's hand inside for a moment  before the knuckles slid out and the rest followed easily.  He covered his face with a sweaty arm to hide his mortification.

  
Haru sighed loudly, pulling Rin's arm away from his face. "Don't hide, Rin."

  
He'd expected tears to follow, and from the way Nagisa was peering at him closely after discarding the latex glove he could tell he hadn't been the only one... but they didn't come. He simply felt calm, and incredibly satisfied.

  
"Ugh," Rin groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I don't think I can move."

  
Haru simply nudged Rin's legs back down to the mattress, hugging him from behind and motioning for Nagisa to join them. "Nagisa, you're still hard, right?"

  
Nagisa nodded and eagerly glued himself to Haru's side. Clearly _he_ hadn't missed it when Haru had come. in. his. fucking. pants.

  
Rin was never going to let him live that one down.

  
Just as soon as he could move again.

  
He made a vague attempt to shuffle out of the way a little, making enough room for Nagisa to roll in between them. He still couldn't control his limbs well enough to be entirely useful yet, though. Settling for kissing the side of Nagisa's neck and shoulder instead, Rin occasionally nipped softly at the salty skin he found there.

  
Nagisa hummed in contentment as Haru made quick work of removing his belt for him, pushing down his trousers far enough for him to be able to reach a hand into Nagisa's underwear to pull out his long neglected cock.

  
Rin propped himself up to watch the show, sighing appreciatively along with Nagisa as Haru licked a wet stripe up his palm before reaching back down and jerking him off with quick hard strokes. Just the way they both knew Nagisa liked it.

  
Nagisa gasped for breath, reaching forward to tangle his hands desperately in Haru's hair and using it as leverage to pull Haru's mouth down on his own.

  
Rin sighed contently into Nagisa's shoulder as he listened to the wet sounds of their kisses. Haru's free hand somehow managed to find its way to Rin's comfortable spot on Nagisa's shoulder where it bumped into Rin's nose. Rin snorted out an amused breath, scraping his teeth lightly over the back of Haru's wrist in protest at the disturbance.

  
"Ha- _\--Haru-chan_ ,"  Nagisa whispered, breaking their kiss to gasp for air. "Mmm..."

  
Rin stared at the trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a long while before he finally managed to force his limbs to cooperate. He slowly dragged a heavy arm across Nagisa, searching out Haru's hand. Haru was doing a very good job of jerking Nagisa off on his own, however, so Rin simply decided to help him out by gently massaging Nagisa's taut balls instead.

  
"So close," Nagisa moaned. "I'm so close!"

  
Rin bluntly scratched his nails over the sensitive skin underneath Nagisa's balls, making Nagisa jerk away from him for a split second in surprise before he pushed himself back into the touch.

  
Haru, having already picked up on Rin's unspoken challenge to see which one of them could push Nagisa over the edge first, loudly sucked a hickey into the vulnerable skin underneath Nagisa's ear in reply.

  
" _Haru-chan_!"

  
Nagisa nearly bucked both of them right off of the bed.

  
Rin thought that had been a rather unfair move. Upping his game, he licked a long trail along the back of Nagisa's neck before biting into the sensitive muscle at the base of his shoulder in revenge.

  
"Aaahh!" Nagisa was getting progressively louder now. Rin wasn't looking forward to dealing with the neighbours' complaints. "Rin-chan!"

  
Apparently sharing Rin's concerns about the noise, Haru quickly muffled Nagisa's moans with his own mouth.

  
"Mphf!"

  
Rin smiled. Nagisa was helplessly trapped between them, blissfully unaware of his friends' mischievous competition.

  
In a last ditch effort to win the race, Rin trailed his hand up Nagisa's cock alongside Haru's to firmly thumb the sensitive slit at the tip while Haru pumped it mercilessly.

  
Haru grunted in annoyance at being thwarted at his own game. His eyes met Rin's across Nagisa's shoulder in a challenging glare.

  
Rin simply raised an eyebrow at him in response. _But then---_

  
"Nagisa," Haru whispered huskily, lowering his voice to a seductively low rumble. " _Let go_."

  
That crafty bastard! He was smirking at Rin with an infuriatingly attractive sparkle in his eyes while Nagisa came undone between them.

  
Rin knew exactly wat kind of effect hearing Haru's voice go rough and deep like that could have on a person. Especially on Nagisa, who had a peculiar weakness when it came to Haru breathing out his name _just_ like that.

  
He'd been beaten, fair and square.  But the sudden spurts of hot liquid covering his and Haru's hands felt a little bit like victory anyway.

  
Rin brought his sticky hand to Haru's mouth and mumbled just a touch grumpily into Nagisa's shirt. "Are you going to lick it off too, Haru?"

  
His only reply was the swirl of Haru's wet tongue around his thumb and an obscenely loud sucking noise.

  
Nagisa laughed, still endearingly oblivious, and rolled over to kiss Rin messily.  "Are you feeling okay, Rin-chan?"

  
"Mm, never been better." He smiled tiredly at Nagisa. "Haru?"

  
Haru didn't reply. He simply continued licking Rin's hand clean with broad swipes of his tongue.

  
"Fuck, Haru. Stop that." Rin muttered, pulling his hand away. "I can't possibly get hard again."

  
"If we're not going for round two," Haru retorted. "Then I'm going to take a bath."

  
Oh.

  
Well, at least things were back to normal already.  
  



End file.
